Rise of the Tangled, Brave Frozen Dragon Guardians
by Magz2015
Summary: Lame title I know *sorry :( * A short, very quick moving huge crossover with Brave, Frozen, Tangled, How to train Dragon, Rise of the Guardians lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a multiple crossover. WILL include characters and places from How to Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Brave, Rise of the Guardians, and Tangled. Yes I know all Disney movies but I like them and got a good plot going for it.

X

"I know I know! I am coming Toothless. Can't you give me just two seconds? You did just wake me up after all." Hiccup glared behind him as he is pushed toward the cliff by his dragon. "You know you don't have to be so pushy!"

Once they were clear of the trees, Toothless growled as he jumped around his rider and pointed in the direction of Burke. Nothing but black billowing smoke could be seen. His eyes full of worry.

Hiccup looked up toward where Toothless was pointing and gasped. He and Toothless had spent the last several weeks gone, looking for new dragons and stopped to sleep. But that smoke. It was Burke! Without a thought, he jumped on his pet and locked his foot into place. "Let's go bud! Home is in trouble!"

Coiling up then shooting into the sky with all the speed he was known for and headed for home. There was something wrong about this. Something he didn't like.

His eyes narrowed and focused Hiccup kept his eyes on the smoke. A glare on his usually relaxed or smiling face. He didn't understand why there was so much smoke coming from home. Unless every building in the village was on fire, there shouldn't be that much smoke! As he and Toothless got closer he gasped as his eyes went wide. There floating above the village was another Night Fury! But this one was snow white. "Toothless do you see what I see?"

Just as the words were spoken the dragon curled up grabbing its head letting out a roar. As it turned to fly off, its eyes briefly met with first Hiccups and then Toothless and then in a flash of white it was gone like it was never there. Toothless stopped and did the same, staying in one place as he looked after the dragon. "That was strange. It was like someone was forcing him to do that."

Turning a glare back at his rider Toothless grumbled and then shook his head side to side.

Looking down at his mount, Hiccup blinked. "She?" When he got a worried look with a nod he looked up as he sighed. "We will go after her and find out what is going on. That wasn't normal Night Fury behavior was it?"

Toothless shook his head no then headed down toward the village. Both he and Hiccup looked around as they landed as everyone ran here and there carrying buckets of water screaming. That was when he noticed Astrid and ran to her. "Astrid!"

Looking up with a look of relief Astrid stood up from where she was bandaging Snotlout's arm and rushed to him hugging him. "Hiccup! I am so relieved you are back and safe. Did you see him?"

Hugging her back Hiccup sighed. "Him?"

Easing out of his arms, she looked up into his eyes with wide ones of her own. "The white Toothless?" Then she turned to Toothless when he huffed and glared at her. "What is your problem?"

With a sigh as he looked around Hiccup crossed his arms. "I got the same thing in the sky when I saw her. It wasn't a male it is a female Night Fury. But what we saw wasn't normal behavior for a Night Fury."

"Really and just how do you know this Hiccup? Did you ask it?"

Both Astrid and Hiccup turned a glare on Snotlout as he stood up. Astrid sighed as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "I swear it has been three years are you still not over me choosing Hiccup over you? If you haven't noticed now is not the time to question the one who knows more about dragons than we do! Especially the Night Fury!"

Pushing Astrid out of the way, Snotlout glared into Hiccup's eyes. "I do question it. How do you know that this isn't normal Night Fury actions of a wild Night Fury?"

Not backing down now, Hiccup was a far cry from that little kid that would get bullied by everyone even the girls three years ago. "I know this because one I asked Toothless. And two, I met her eyes. They were filled with sorrow. And soon as I got here that last howl she did before she flew off she grabbed her head and was holding it like it hurt her. Anything else?" Not giving him time to answer Hiccup walked past him to Astrid. "Where is my dad?"

"Gober and I got him out of your house before it burned to the ground. It was the first one hit. The only thing left standing that wasn't touched was the stables. He is in there." Astrid watched with sad eyes as he rushed past her and ran for the stables. He has tried so hard the last three years, worked on their relationship, trained Toothless to do so much more, helped train everyone else's dragons and please his father.

Then she turned her glare onto Snotlout. "You know if it weren't for him and Toothless we would still be fighting dragons and instead of having one to deal with then it would be thousands."

Turning away from her Snotlout growled. "I don't give a damn that!"

"Then what is your problem with him! Other than I am with him and not with you?"

Turning his glare on her, Snotlout stormed up to her and got in her face. "I got over that not long after the two of you made it official. That is not the reason. He is the son of the Village Leader. That is going to be his job one day and I just don't like him. He is going to be the cause of this village going under. Watch and see. Your heart and this village will both be destroyed."

Slapping him as angry tears rushed down her face Astrid glared at him. "Don't you say such a thing! We haven't even had so much as a single fight! How do you know anything other than bullying!?"

"Mark my words Astrid."

Tears streaming out of her frustrated blue eyes, Astrid glared then turned her back on him. "I know what it is. You are jealous. Jealous cause he has me. Jealous cause everyone looks up to him and are starting to see you for what you are. Nothing but a bullying jerk!"

X

Bursting into the stables Hiccup scanned the elderly and then gasped when he found his dad covered in suet. "Dad!" He then rushed over and fell to his dad's side as he sat there leaning against the wall. He didn't seem hurt to him. But he was weak. "Dad are you alright?"

With a smile Stoic looked up at his son and nodded. "Yeah. It will take me a few days to get back to a hundred percent but I am fine." He then turned serious. "It was another Night Fury. This one was white with blue eyes. It acted like it was looking for someone Hiccup. It acted like it was looking for you and Toothless."

Shaking his head, Hiccup sat down fully and crossed his legs. "I don't get it though. Astrid said the same thing but why would she destroy the village when I didn't come out to fight after she attacked my house?"

"I don't know." Stoic dropped his head as he reached down next to him. "I wasn't able to save anything from the house Hiccup. Your extra saddles, our clothes and….."

Shaking his head as he held his hand up Hiccup half smiled at him. "The main thing I care about that was in that house is sitting right in front of me dad. I couldn't care less about anything else in the house."

Smiling as he lifted a small sack Stoic smiled. "I did save this though Hiccup. I think it is time for you to have it and use it. Soon."

Taking the sack, Hiccup blinked as he let the contents dump out in his hand and then gasped. Only the Leaders of the villages used rings when they were married, so he knew exactly what this was. And why his dad would have saved it. "Yours and moms wedding rings."

"It is time. Life is too short to take your time for too long. Today shows that. I am not sure how many if any we lost. But from what I saw, that thing was gunning to kill as many as it could."

"She dad. We saw her just before we got to the village floating over it. She looked right at me, then grabbed her head and screamed in pain. I think someone was controlling her making her do this."

"How do you know it was a her?"

"Toothless." Hiccup then dropped the rings back in the back and smiled as he stuffed them inside his shirt. "I will dad. Just not for a few more weeks."

Glaring Stoic crossed his arms. "Weeks!?"

Standing with a sigh Hiccup turned and looked down at his dad. "Yes. I am taking her with me on Storm Fly and we are going after her. I don't care who has a dragon, but she wasn't happy. And whoever is controlling her nearly killed my dad and my village is destroyed. This is personal."

Nodding his head as he hobbled up to stand next to Hiccup, Gober smiled. "I am going too. I want to know who can control a Night Fury other than you."

Shaking his head Hiccup turned and headed for the door of the stable. "No Gober you stay here and help my dad. Don't trust Snotlout either. Later." Then he held his hand up and gave a wave as he walked out into the light outside the stables.

"Stoic that boy of yours is going to go down in history."

Smiling with a sigh, Stoic nodded. "Aye."

X

Once outside the stables Hiccup spent the better part of the day helping out where he saw help was needed as he looked for Astrid. Finally as the sun was starting to set he spotted her standing on a cliff looking over the docks. With a sigh he walked up behind her and hugged her. "Don't worry Astrid. I am going to go and find her and break whatever spell or hold she has on her and then take care of the one who did it. I won't let them get away with this. Had I not come home when I did I could have lost the two single most important people in my life."

Turning into his chest so no one would see the silent tears that streamed down her face. "I know that you can do it Hiccup. But can you wait at least until tomorrow to go. You just got back and with everything that happened I haven't seen you in…" But she was stopped when he forced her eyes up to his then kissed her. Melting into his arms she sighed. "Not fair."

"You are coming with me. You and Storm Fly are coming with me and Toothless."

Her eyes going wide Astrid looked up at him with a bright smile. "Really?"

"Really." He then laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and lifted her feet up into the air. Hugging her to him he smiled as he leaned his head on hers. They spend too much time anymore apart and need some time together. "Just make sure you tell your sisters to keep an ear out for Snotlout. I don't trust him anymore."

Dropping down on her feet, Astrid's smile was gone with sadness. "I know. He used to be good friends with us. I don't know. I think maybe it is jealousy cause your dad has been hinting around about retiring and letting you take over as Leader. But it gets to me."

Brushing her beautiful blond hair out of her eyes Hiccup smiled down at her. "Go tell your parents so they know, and don't worry about him. He is just blowing smoke." Then after another quick kiss he smiled as she ran toward her parents. He then turned and looked toward where she went. "Isis."

Looking up at him with a low rumble, Toothless stopped next to him and sat down.

Looking down at Toothless as he sighed and put his hand on his head, Hiccup looked straight over the sea. "Our journey starts at dawn buddy. I will get to the bottom of it." Hardening his eyes as his body tensed, he fisted his other hand at his side. "I could have lost my dad and Astrid today. I won't forgive that and will deal with whoever controlled her."

Hiccup nodded as he also looked out over the water. There was something familiar about that female but he didn't know exactly what it was. He wanted to find her and find out himself. When he felt Hiccup's hand slide off his head he looked at him then turned back to the sea. She was out there. Somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part from How to Train Your Dragon, and then going to Brave and another New OC :D

X

Securing their bags to the backs of their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid didn't talk to each other. Just as they finished the looked up to see the sunrise. Normally the sun's rays would fall on the roofs of their homes. But now it was falling on smoldering lumber. Hiccup glared as he fisted his hands. He was going to deal with this and be done with it.

"Hiccup."

Turning to see his dad walking toward him Hiccup sighed as he half smiled. "We shouldn't be gone too long Dad. I promise we will hurry back."

"Be careful son. You remember my brother Fergus I told you about right?"

Nodding as he climbed on Toothless, Hiccup laughed. "Yeah. The one who didn't want to come this far north because of the dragons. What about him?"

"Stop and tell him what is going on. We had different ideas about what we wanted. But he is my brother. And I hear he and his wife are King and Queen of our home land with a daughter about your age and boys too." Dropping his head as he sighed Stoic let his shoulders slump. "I just want to make sure he is okay and let him know what is going on so he can be ready for it."

Smiling as he held his hand out Hiccup laughed. "Give me the map. We will stop their first. Uncle Fergus and it would be Aunt Eleanor right?"

Handing him the map Stoic nodded. "That's right. I believe their daughter is Merida."

Stuffing the map in his pocket, Hiccup nodded. "Well. Until we return." Then he turned to Astrid. "Ready to go?"

Smiling as she gave him a nod then without a word to each other or anyone else they were off and flying high through the sky. Once they were in the clouds Astrid once again reached out and let her hand glide through them. "Do you remember the first time that we were in the clouds like this just the two of us?"

Smiling as nodded and watched her Hiccup sighed. "I do. It was when you first met Toothless and we figured out why they raided out village all the time with that one monster of a dragon."

Nodding as she looked at him with the brightest smile. "Hard to believe that was three years ago huh."

"Yeah." He then shocked her when he jumped and glided over to land on Storm Fly just behind her as he pulled her head to look up at him. "But these past three years have been the best of my life since that first kiss." Then he bored his lips down on hers. When he was done he jumped up and glided back over to Toothless and smiled as she blushed and then turned from him.

Looking straight he sighed. "Well one thing about it. Uncle Fergus is this way too. Hopefully she bypassed him though. Dad said that he and Fergus didn't have anything to worry about from Dragons. Just demon bears. If she did attack I doubt he would know how to deal with it and that would drive dad nuts."

"Well lets go then."

X

With a sigh and a smile, the young girl let her wild hair billow in the wind as she stood next to her trusty steed on the cliff's edge. After they broke tradition and she was not forced to marry someone, she still had to maintain an appearance according to her mother. But she was allowed more freedom.

Looking over at her horse she sighed. "I guess we should be gettin back Angus. Mum will be going crazy by now." Then she started to mount her horse when both jerked when they heard a twig snap just behind them in the woods.

Turning with a glare, she pulled her bow and arrow and was ready to fire. "Whose there? Speak or I will put this arrow in yer gut."

Holding his hands over his head, Micha walked out of the woods. "No need to shoot. I was just gonna ask you for directions."

"Directions where might I ask ya?"

"To the Castle to see King Fergus."

Pulling the arrow back even further, Merida's eyes narrowed. "What da ya want with me father?"

Blinking as he stopped half way between the girl and the woods, Micha looked at her with an odd look. "Yer dad?"

"Aye. King Fergus is me father. Now what do ya be wanting with him?"

Dropping to one knee in a respectful bow, Micha sighed. "Appologies My Lady. I did not know ya was the Princess. I am Micha from a small village not that too far South from here. I have come on request of my Village Leader to let yer father know about the dragon."

Lowering her arrow slowly, Merida gave him an odd look. "Dragon?"

Standing but staying where he was, Micha hardened his eyes as he glared at the ground. "Aye. It is a white winged devil. Destroyed our village and killed many of us. We don't know where it went but the Village Leader wanted the King to know. He said King Fergus would know how to kill it."

With a sigh as she smiled and mounted her horse, Merida turned Angus toward him. "Well ya aint gonna get to talk to me father if ya stand there forever. Come on up."

Nodding as he jumped up on her horse he closed his eyes. He had heard many things about this princess. And he could see that they were all true. But he heard nothing about her beauty. He heard her tangled hair was always a mess. That she was feisty as a little spit fire and trained to fight like a man. But she was beautiful at that too. "Thank you Your Highness."

With a cringe as she looked over her shoulder she gave him a half smirk. "Ya might wanna hold on."

"To what? You?"

"If it keeps ya backside from hittin the ground ya will. We don't know the meaning of slow do we Angus?" Then without warning she snapped his reins and then laughed when he nearly fell off and grabbed her around the waist. "I told ya didn't I!?"

"Aye."

Merida laughed as she zig zagged through the forest. But then just as suddenly did they take off when Angus just stopped, sending both his riders over his head. Standing up and brushing the dust and grass off of her dress. "What did ya do that for Angus? We almost were able to shock mum by me coming back with a clean and intact dress."

Reaching over and pushing Micha away from her he shook his head and stomped his foot. Merida looked back and forth then smiled. "I see. Yeah it would of been bad if he was still sittin behind me with his hands on me hips." Walking around and mounting her horse she smiled down at him. "Best if ya be walking when we get in the castle. Mum would have yer head over the fireplace."

Walking with a nod Micha gave her an odd look. "Mum?"

Nodding she laughed. "Me dad knows that I wouldn't just let a man touch me. But mum is proper like and would have been fit to be tied."

"I will remember that."

Though just as the broke through the trees they jerked their head up when they heard a mighty roar from the sky to see the white dragon. Merida's eyes were wide open as she watched her fly through the air and shoot fire at her home. "That be it?"

Glaring as he ran past her over the bride. "That's it! The winged devil!"

"Wait!"

Merida gave Angus a kick sending him racing across the bridge. Then out of nowhere she screamed as the dragon swooped down and grabbed her and headed up in the air. "Let go of me!"

"Get ready to catch her!"

"Got it!"

Turning Merida went wide eyed when she saw a black dragon flying right at her then spitting the blue fire at the white one. Then all color drained from her face when she felt herself falling. She let out a scream only to be caught by another dragon! "Not another one!"

Smiling as she leaned over so the girl could see her Astrid laughed. "Least this one plans on taking you home and not who knows where." Then she looked where Hiccup flew after the white one and sighed as she turned to take the girl home. "I'm Astrid. This is Storm Fly."

"Me name is Merida." Her eyes still wide as she looked down at the people in the castle as she was lowered down toward her the ground. "Who are you people?"

Laughing as they passed the top of castle, Astrid looked back in the direction Hiccup went. "The one on the black dragon is your cousin actually." Once she was only a few feet from the ground, she had Storm Fly let her go then land after she moved.

But it was the gasps and screams that made her look back to see her Nadder's tail spikes up. "Easy! No one attack her she isn't the enemy!" Her eyes glared as she sat tall on her dragon. "And anyone who hurts her will answer to me and I won't be nice about it."

"Why do you ride on the back of a dragon? Who are you?"

Turning to see the big man standing in front of her Astrid smiled as she slid down off Storm Fly. It was much warmer here that was for sure. She moved to smooth the spikes down on Storm Fly as she smiled. "I am Astrid. I am a Viking from your brother's village. Stoic."

His eyes going wide, Fergus gasped. "Stoic? You know my brother?"

Nodding as she looked over at him with a smile she turned and started to take off her thick clothes. "Yep. My name is Astrid and this is my Deadly Nadder dragon Storm Fly."

A scream from behind him made her look up as she threw her clothes over Storm Fly and she saw a woman with long brown and gray hair running and grabbing the red haired girl and trying to pull her away, looking at Storm Fly. Then she sighed. "Storm Fly is not going to attack anyone so long as you leave her alone. She is my friend and my mount. You could pet her if you want, just walk up to her real slow."

Merida jerked her arm from her mother and rushed to stop a few feet from the dragon with wide eyes. "She is beautiful."

"Merida!" Eleanor was stopped when her husband put his arm in front of her. "Fergus you are going to just let her go near that thing! Look what the last one did!"

Looking at Eleanor, Astrid sighed. "She isn't like that one. And that one wouldn't be doing what she is doing if it were not for someone controlling her. Stoic sent us here because she did the same thing to our village and completely destroyed it. We were lucky no one died."

Listening Merida held her hand out for the dragon and then smiled when it touched her hand with its nose. As she ran her hand over its face and down its neck she laughed and smiled even brighter. "I want one."

Gasping Eleanor looked at her with a pale face. "No!"

"Dragons aren't all bad. Look at Toothless here."

Everyone turned to see Hiccup land the dragon that looked just like the white one. Except for the tail. He slid off and smiled as he looked Fergus in the eye. "You must be Uncle Fergus."

"Uncle?"

Pulling out the medallion Hiccup laughed. "I am Stoic's son. Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at him with an odd look Fergus walked toward him with narrowed eyes. He didn't really look like Stoic did at that age. But then he gasped when he got to the eyes. They were Stoic's for sure. Studying him further, he smiled as he slapped him on the back and nearly sent him flying. "Well I'll be. Ya don't look much like me brother though. I would say you look more like yer mum."

Eleanor glared as she crossed her arms. "These strangers show up, riding on dragons and just because they claim to be….."

With a sigh Fergus gave his wife a glare. "Eleanor. Stoic left before our betrothal. He and his wife Valka. He has Stoic's eyes and the rest is Valka."

Laughing Hiccup looked in his pocket and pulled out the medallion that his father gave him and held it up. "He told me this would help convince you if you needed it."

Taking the medallion from the boy Fergus pulled his own out and held it to her. With the back having two hands etched into the back of them. "That is me and Stoic there. Our mother carved that the day that he left and said we would always be as one with them. He looks just like Valka, with Stoic's eyes and has this. Proof enough for me."

With a sigh, and trying not to shake as she looked over to see her daughter touching the black dragon now, Eleanor sighed. "Well why don't we take this in the palace. Without the dragons?"

Hiccup looked around at the glaring faces and then to Toothless who didn't seem to mind the girl touching him, but was tense as he looked around. With a sigh he dropped his head. "I am sorry Aunt Eleanor but I won't leave Toothless out here and nor will Astrid leave Storm Fly. They are not just dragons they are our best friends." A glance down at his left leg and he smiled. "Toothless can't fly without my help and Astrid is as protective of Storm Fly as she would be her kid. We can talk right here."

With a sigh Eleanor dropped her hands before her and closed her eyes. "What do we owe the honor of your visit then Hiccup was it?"

"Yeah." Reaching back and patting Toothless he sighed. "We were coming to warn you about the dragon but we were just a few minutes too late." He then looked up and hardened his eyes. "She is being controlled by someone. If you look in her eyes you can see the sorrow and the shyness that she really has. She wouldn't have let herself be seen by humans if someone wasn't forcing her to do this. I just don't know how to break it."

Looking up with a gasp Merida rushed around to look up at her cousin. "What about putting the lights out?"

"Huh?"

Crossing her arms Merida glared. "Knock her out. When yer dragon hit her in the side, it didn't knock me lose. She let go." Then she turned to her father and sighed. "I know what he is talking about. She glanced down at me just before she took off. She was hurt, almost like she was trying to say she was sorry for it."

Moving to stand with Hiccup and Toothless Astrid smiled as he put his arm around her waist. "Well we will be staying just in the woods tonight and headed out to find her in the morning. She was already here so she won't come back. We just don't know what is up that way. This is the farthest away from home we have been."

Fergus crossed his arms as he glared down at the young couple. "I will not be havin me nephew sleep in the woods."

"I can't take Toothless in your castle so what other choice do we have?" He then looked around at the glares from all the men around them. "I won't leave him alone."

Merida was already thinking of a way to get to tag along with them. The thought of riding on a dragon thrilled her! If they stayed in the castle walls for at least the night, she would reason with her father and let him handle her mother in the morning when she left with them. After all she was over eighteen now and her mother couldn't stop her from going. Or at least she shouldn't be able too. Looking up at her dad she smiled. "How about the stables? I can put Angus in with Mums horse. His stall alone would be big enough to fit them."

"We couldn't…."

Laughing as he moved behind the kids and lead them toward the stable Fergus laughed. "Don't give me this. Give your dragons a call and lets go get you settled in."

Smiling as she watched her father lead them away and her mother storm in the castle Merida turned to see Micha heading for the gate. She ran over to him and stopped him with a bright smile. "You are staying as well."

With a sigh Micha shook his head side to side. "I must find a way to kill that thing. Yer cousin…"

"Seems to know more about dragons then we do. I need you to stay!" She then jerked him down so she could whisper in his ear so no one else around could hear what she said. "You want to avenge your fallen villagers and stop that dragon from attacking right?"

"Aye?"

"So you are going to escort the Princess as she sets out with her cousin to find the one controlling the dragon and free it so the attacks will stop."

"What!?"

Throwing her hand over his mouth with a glare she shushed him. "Don't be so loud! I am going with or without you. But it will look good fer ya if ya go right?"

Dropping his head as he crossed his arms and stood up Micha half glared down at her. "You aren't going to take no for an answer now are ya?"

"Nope."

Dropping his head Micha sighed. "If I must."

X

"Dad?"

Looking up from where he sat outside Fergus smiled as he held his hand out and sighed as his little girl sat next to him. Though she wasn't so little anymore. "What is on yer mind Merida?"

Keeping her head down she sighed. "I wanted to talk to ya without Mum. I know we get on better than we used to an all. But she wouldn't let me."

"Ya wanna go wit yer cousin huh?"

"I do. I would even wager that Micha would agree to be an escort. He hung round tonight to talk to ya in the morning about what happened at his village. I wouldn't complain about it either."

Fergus looked down sideways at his daughter. The way she got extra nervous and started to wring her hands. She was worried he would say no, but it was also this Micha. Whether she knew it yet or not. He stood up and pulled her with him. "I will handle yer mum tomorrow bout it. Come lets go tell ya cousin ya be going with Micha."

X

Taking his boot off, Hiccup sighed at the fake foot that he had. He wouldn't change how he lost it. He would have still done it. He just could have done without losing it. A nudge from Toothless and he smiled as he patted him on the side of the head. "I know bud. We been the same for a while now huh."

"Ya lost the same foot I did!"

Looking up at the hushed yell Hiccup laughed when Fergus sat down before him and held up his wooden leg. "I guess we are both missing the same foot."

Crossing his arms as Merida sat next to him Fergus smiled. "I lost me leg fighting the demon bear Mordue to protect my wife and daughter. I got the better of him though and sent him running. Tell me Hiccup, how did ya loose yers?"

Looking back down at it Hiccup half smiled as he looked over at Toothless. "It wasn't long after I made friends with him. It was what I learned about dragons through getting close to him that showed dad and everyone else they didn't have to be the enemy. In the process we fought a dragon who was huge and mean. We won, blew him up from the inside out, but in the process we were engulfed in the fire and sometime between then and when it went out I lost my foot."

Her eyes wide Merida was once again entranced by Toothless and Storm Fly. "How did ya live if you were engulfed in fire?"

Reaching around and patting him on the head Hiccup smiled. "Toothless. Just before the fire touched either of us, he grabbed me and wrapped his wings and legs around me, blocking me from the fire. The outside of dragons are fire proof, it won't hurt them so long as it doesn't get on the inside."

Elbowing her father Merida turned and looked up at him. "Dad?"

"Right." Fergus then looked outside the stable and tossed a rock waking Micha up. "Get in here boy."

Scrambling to get in stable Micha bowed. "Yes."

"Ya will be escorting Merida as she goes with her cousin and his woman to find whoever is controlling that dragon. You are to keep her safe ya here?"

"Yes My Lord."

Hiccup blinked as he looked up at them. "She doesn't have to go with us."

Laughing and pulling everyone to them Merida crossed her arms. "But I know how to get to Arendale. And I know the queen there. It is almost a week away from here. But the direction she flew off in was that way. I bet she is headed for there. Elsa won't play games though."

With a sigh as he looked over where Astrid was already sleeping next to him he smiled. "Well then we leave at dawn. You can ride with Astrid and Micha can ride with me on Toothless."


	4. Chapter 4

"It should only take us about two days to get there."

Merida looked at him as she walked in the stable and laughed. "I told ya last night. It takes at least a week to get there."

Smiling as he turned around Hiccup laughed. "On horseback or boat yes. But not by dragon." Then his eyes went wide as he blinked at her. She was in a dress with a pack on her back, and her bow and arrows. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

"This is the only thing I can wear. Mum never let me dress any other way cause I am the princess."

Walking up next to her Astrid laughed. "Yeah but dragons are not an animal you should ride in a dress. We look about the same size. Come on I will fix you up real fast."

"Alright!"

Laughing as he turned to finish checking his bag Hiccup shook his head. "This is going to be interesting. But at least she is as entranced by you and Storm Fly as Astrid and I are."

"She be the only one."

Looking up over his shoulder with a sigh Hiccup stood up. "I know what you are thinking. I see it in your eyes every time you look at Toothless and Storm Fly. We aren't going to kill her and I won't let you either."

"She destroyed my village and killed people. She has to be put down."

"She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't being controlled. You want your revenge fine get it. But take it out on the guy that is controlling her not her. I won't let you hurt her."

Crossing his arms Micha glared down at him then glanced it to the two dragons. He would figure out a way to kill the beast at some point. 'I won't let that thing live after what it did."

"We are ready."

Looking over Micha gasped as his eyes went wide when he saw Merida standing there. She wasn't in her dress like she was yesterday. But instead the same kind of boots that the other girl wore, a snug fitting pair of pants with a slight skirt over it, showing off her hips fully. And a tighter fighting shirt that showed off her curves on top as well. Shaking his head to shake the bad thoughts out of his head Micha cleared his throat. "So when are we leaving?"

Looking out the stable door toward the window that was her mother's and smiled. "Any time is fine with me. My Mum can't know I am going."

Blinking Hiccup and Astrid looked from one to the other then back to Merida. "Why not?"

"It took me bringing a curse down on Mum and me to open her eyes that I am me own person. Course that was to stop my betrothal." When she saw three shocked faces she sighed as she crossed her arms. "Mum will not want me to go. And will do anything she could to make me stay. I want to go. Me father said that he will take care of her after I leave. Ya heard him last night with ya own two years right?"

"I did." Hiccup sighed then headed out of the stable with Astrid and the dragons following. "Then lets get going since we are all ready."

Once they were outside, Astrid and Merida were on Storm Fly in no time. Hiccup sighed as he waited for the jumpy Micha to get on behind him. "He won't hurt you."

"You wanna trust the beast do it. I won't."

Once he was seated, Hiccup reached behind him and lifted the leather strap that he fixed to the back of the saddle behind him and handed it to Micha. "Hook this to your belt or somewhere. We are going to go fast for a while."

Looking at him with wide eyes but remember the warning that Merida gave him about her horse and sighed as he took it and hooked it to his belt. "You don't have one."

"Cause I know Toothless. I don't need one anymore, when I first started to ride him, I did."

"Whatever. I just wanna get done and get off this thing."

"Hold on Merida. We at least get to have some fun."

Merida nodded as she looped her arms around Astrid then giggled as the dragon took off straight up into the air. "This is amazing!"

Astrid smiled as she broke through the clouds and closed her eyes. "Open your eyes Merida."

"How did ya know they was closed?" Opening her blue eyes Merida gasped as she smiled and looked around her at the clouds as they sliced through them. "Wow."

"That is a common thing when a girl sees the clouds for the first time."

Turning to smile at her cousin, Merida laughed. "Really?"

"Yep. Ask Astrid."

Looking back, Astrid laughed. "Yep. Course at the time it was when the only one who thought a dragon was a friend was Hiccup. It was him taking me flying on Toothless that changed my mind. And it took him, myself and our friends to change the lives of the adults in the village. Now everyone even the little kids have dragons."

"I want one." Then she turned and looked at her cousin with a serious face. "What ya going to do once we free her from the spell?"

Looking down at Toothless with a half-smile, Hiccup rubbed his head. "I would like to train her. Show her that she can bond with a human and it be a good thing."

"Can ya show me how to do it?"

Looking at her with an odd look, Hiccup blinked. "You want to train her?"

Nodding with a smile Merida never blinked. "I do. She is beautiful. Had she not been attacking and nabbed me I would have dreamed about her fer ever. I seen her eyes. I know what ya are talking about with her being forced. Please?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

All eyes turned to see Micha glaring at her. Merida's eyes hardened and narrowed as she glared right back at him. "And jist why not? It aint like ya going ta stick around at the palace ya know. Ya are here ta make sure I don't get hurt. Not ta tell me what I can and can't do."

"Your mother will have me head on the wall I let you do that!"

"Mum will deal with it! Either her or one like this. I will have a dragon. So get off it already."

Glancing back at the glaring Micha, Hiccup laughed as he looked back over at his cousin. "A Night Fury like she and Toothless are, they are really shy and reclusive. The fact that I happened to get lucky and hurt his tail when we were fighting them, was a once in a lifetime thing. Soon as she is freed she may flee before you have a chance to try and bond with her to train her."

"I get that. But what did you mean hurt his tail?"

Looking back at the made tail, Hiccup sighed as his eyes went sad. "I was doing anything I could at that point in time to impress my dad and make him notice me as his son. Not just the one who screwed everything up. I fired at a Monstrous Nightmare but just as it got there, Toothless flew in front of it and I hit him. When I found him I hadn't noticed his tail. I tried to kill him. But I just couldn't do it and set him free. I kept going back to the place where he was stranded and that was when I noticed his tail and started learning about them. I made him a make shift tail so he could fly when I rode him."

"Why don't ya make him a tail so that he can do it on his own?"

Crossing his arms Micha humphed as he turned from everyone. "Probably cause he knows that they can't be trusted. It would leave him and he knows it."

Glaring over at the guy behind Hiccup Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Hiccup." When he ducked his head she patted Storm Fly who sent spikes just over Micha's head making him tense and gasp as his eyes went wide. "For your information, Hiccup did make him a tail that he didn't need that saddle and fake tail. Toothless destroyed because he wanted to be linked with Hiccup like that. Shut your mouth and try finding things out before you run that mouth."

Before anyone could react though, Toothless glared up as he snarled. She was up in the clouds somewhere!

Looking up and feeling Toothless get ready to go fast Hiccup glared. "She is up. Astrid! Micha Hold on!" Then he shot straight up in the air headed to Thor knew where. "Where is she bud?"

"This thing is crazy!"

Reaching back with his free foot, Hiccup kicked Micha in his stomach making him groan and grab it. "Shut up already! I have about had it with you!"

Then both looked up to see a blast of ice headed right for them, dodging it Toothless went up a little higher and that was when they saw some guy flying around shooting ice at her! "Damnit! Who the hell is that and what is going on?" He then swooped in and let Toothless blast at her, sending her off course of a direct ice blast. Swooping down by the deck of the strange house, Hiccup cut the strap connecting Micha to Toothless and swirled. "Astrid will be here in a minute!" He then turned and followed the white dragon higher up into the sky.

Glaring Micha slammed his hand down on the banister. "Damn you! Kill her!" He then lowered his voice as he crossed his arms. "Or the first chance I get I will."

"Who is that?"

Turning to see the guy shooting ice from his stick, Micha sighed. "That is a guy named Hiccup and his supposed pet dragon. Who are you?"

Turning shocked ice blue eyes to look into green ones, Jack blinked. "Wait you can see me?"

"Who else would I be talkin to?"

Stepping back with a smile, but then letting it fade just as fast, Jack looked into his eyes again. "IF you can see me then you should know exactly who it is that I am."

"No clue."

"Jack Frost."

"Never heard of ya."

"Jack! Jack! Sorry late. Yeti's bad with directions." Santa then turned and looked at the little man on the deck of Tooth's house. "Whose this?"

"My name is Micha. You are?" Micha was starting to think keeping his mouth shut and staying on the dragon was going to be better for him. 'These people are nuts!'

"I am Santa! But you know that. You see me so you know me."

Arching an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, Micha sighed. "NO clue who you are either."

Crossing his own arms, Santa blinked. "I see. But why? We are Guardians. You should not see us less you believe in us." Then he gasped as he lifted him up by holding his upper arms. "Unless man in moon sent you here? Tell us what man in moon has to tell us."

"No one called man in moon sent us here."

Everyone turned to see Astrid and Merida land with Storm Fly. Astrid smiled as she sat high tall in her saddle. "I am Astrid, this is Merida and my best friend and mount Storm Fly. Who are you?"

Looking from one to the other, Jack and Santa then looked back at everyone else there. Tooth would be home soon, from going to get some of the little tooths that flew off. But who where they really? They could see them and touch them but they didn't know who they were?

Stepping up Jack held his hand out and smiled. "I am Jack Frost. I think we all need to explain a little more what is going on here. Right Santa, Tooth, Sandy?"

Astrid was ridged as she looked around to see who else was there. "I think that is a good idea." Then she looked over to some land and touched Storm Fly as she flew up, grabbing Micha as she flew. "Over here if you don't mind."

Turning she watched as the little gold guy floated on sand, the girl that looked half human and half bird flew, the fat guy jumped and the guy with the white hair flew himself. "So who are you guys? And why do you all look so shocked that we can see you."

Sitting on the top of his staff, Jack smiled. "I will explain. Sandy can't talk, Tooth is fixated on your dragon's teeth, and Santa talks in some strange language."

"So long as someone tells me what is going on."

"I will do that. I am Jack Frost, a legendary guardian. This is Santa, the Tooth Fairy and Sand Man. It is so unbelievable that you see us since it is usually only those who know who we are and believe we exit that can see us."

"We do know who they are Astrid if you remember."


	5. Chapter 5

Looking up with an odd look Astrid half glared at Hiccup. "I do not know who they are. If you do I would love to know how."

Laughing Hiccup landed Toothless and winked at her. "Don't you remember? Gober traded Trader Yohan for a book of fairy tales from other lands. Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy and Sand Man. You and me had to take turns reading them to him over and over and over because no one else wanted to deal with him and his obsession over the book."

Dropping her head, Astrid sighed. "I tried to forget that and almost had Hiccup. Thank you very much for bringing it back up. Remind me to slug you when I get the chance." But then she turned blinking eyes as she darted from one to the other. There was nothing there that looked like a rabbit so she figured the 'Easter Bunny' wasn't there. "But they look nothing like the characters in the book."

Raising his hand Jack blinked. "I have a question. If you only read about us in a book, and didn't really believe that we were real how can you see us?"

"It isn't that hard for us to believe that something could be real even if we don't realize it. After all when there is a lightning storm everyone in our village thinks that Thor is angry."

Laughing as she slid from Storm Fly Astrid walked over and half punched him in the shoulder. "That is true. We were raised to believe in anything that you can't see."

Now it was Tooth who was in Hiccup's face. "What was that dragon doing? I don't know how many but it actually ate some of my fairies. Why was it doing it?"

Stepping back so that she wasn't in his face, Hiccup sighed. "She is being forced too. It is hard to explain but if we can just get knock her out. That should stop it. Her type of dragon likes to hide from people. She wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for someone forcing her."

His eyes narrowing as he laid a hand on Toothless's head he fisted the other one at his side. "And I will make sure that the one controlling her and forcing her to do these things pays for what they are doing to her and everyone else."

Holding up a finger Jack was the next one to draw attention to himself. "Okay so how exactly are you going to do that before it attacks again? What about the kids in the towns and cities?"

Laughing as he smacked Jack on the back, Santa gave him a wink. "Great idea! Jack you go with them. Help them. Take this. Yeti's more than happy to help if need it. Also this send for me."

Holding up his arms as he walked out in the middle of everyone, Micha glared. "Look it is bad enough I have to be on a beast like this. Don't need more crowding around. We can kill her on our own thank you very much."

"We are not killing her!" Hiccup was now in Micha's face with a glare as hard as his. "I will not kill her and I will not let you. If that is the only reason why you came as my cousin's so called protector was to try and kill her. Then you stay here and we leave. Find your own way home."

"She is a wild dragon! You can't believe that she is going to be a 'pet' like you think that one is! The only good dragon is a dead one."

Astrid flinched when she saw the rage fly into Hiccup's eyes. That was the one phrase that the one person he hated most on the entire island always used to say. Mildew. "Oh man Micha you really just pissed him off."

As he started to turn around away from Hiccup he crossed his arms. "I don't care if I pissed him off or not it is the….." But then he was silenced when he felt a fist collide with his face that sent him sliding on the ground for a good ten feet or more. Turning he glared up at Hiccup. "What was that for?"

Standing straight and tall Hiccup glared down at him. "Last chance. Deal with the fact that we are not killing her or you can stay right here. I don't care. Toothless, Storm Fly, Astrid and I are more than enough to keep my cousin safe."

"Never!"

"For heaven's sake!" Merida stormed up to stand in front of Micha as he stood up. Her blue eyes looking up into his. "I am yer princess right?"

"Yes."

Crossing her arms as she turned sideways. "Ya was sent on this thing with me to protect me. But ya still have to do as I say. Since I be the princess. And I say ya are not to touch that dragon. I want to train her and make her mine. Ya wouldn't want me to go back and tell me mum that you went against my orders and made me cry would you? Or dad?"

Going pale as he looked down at her taking a step backwards. "You wouldn't!"

Turning a glare on him she stomped her foot. "I would. No make ya choice. Listen to me or face Mum and Dad."

With a look of shock, Micha just stood there for a moment. "You are serious?"

"Very. Look just cause we don't know something doesn't mean we can't learn. I want her. If you only want to kill her then stay here. But I go."

"Your father told me to protect you. Not help you lose your mind thinking you can befriend and train a dragon!"

"Then stay here!"

Merida then turned and walked over to stand next to Astrid and Storm Fly with an annoyed sigh. "Men."

With a sigh as he cleared his throat Jack held his hand up. "So where are we headed?" He then looked at Hiccup and smiled. "You seem to be the one in charge of this little expedition."

"I just want to break the hold they have on her. But right now we are headed to Arendale."

"Ah yes. Jack knows place well. Right Jack?"

Nodding as he smiled, Jack laughed. "Well I was the only one that could help her out."

"Who?"

"Elsa. She didn't know how to control the powers she had so I helped her out with it and showed her a few years ago." He then looked up. "Her ice isn't really dangerous unless it pierces the heart. She nearly lost her sister before I stepped in because of an accident like that. But to protect the people she will aim for the entire chest."

Climbing on Toothless Hiccup nodded. "Then we have no time to waist, we head straight for Arendale. No stopping." He then looked at Jack's stick and smiled. "You sure you don't want to at least let one of the dragons hold your arms, I doubt you will be able to keep up with Toothless or Storm Fly."

Blinking as he thought. The last he was there, last year to see Elsa, Anna had a new baby. He would be a year old now. She would listen to him. "I think at least this leg of it I will take you up on that one Hiccup. Who is faster? Yours or hers?"

"That would be mine. Just hold your stick and hold your arms out to the side and he will pick you up." He then turned a glare on Micha. "So you staying or obeying?"

Shaking his head as he walked over and got on the dragon. "Damnit I got no choice if I want to keep my head about me."

Nodding to Astrid Hiccup was serious. "Catch up as soon as you can."

"Right. Be careful."

"Right."

Santa, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth all watched as once the dragon picked up Jack it was gone. Much faster than Jack could fly. Santa laughs as he crosses his arms. "Jack had good choice. He not fly that fast. Come Tooth. Bunny. Sandi and I help you clean."

Astrid smiled as Storm Fly took off and it was just her and Merida. Looking back at her as she smiled with her eyes closed she laughed. "You really want to try to train her don't you Merida?"

Nodding as her eyes opened to shine with excitement. "Me mum wants me to be proper. The perfect princess. But I just want to be me. Me dad understands and that is why I am here. She won't be happy if I get her. But if I do, I already picked out a name for her."

"What is that?"

"Something after her." Reaching down and patting Storm Fly she smiled. "Snow Storm."

"I think that would fit her. Come on lets get going faster. Hold on."

"Right!"

X

Looking up Jack laughed. "I don't think even Santa's sleigh go this fast! This is amazing!"

"Least you are enjoying the ride." A glaring glance over his shoulder and Hiccup shook his head as Micha hung on as hard as he could, but still wore that disgusting glare that he had.

"So you…the stick in the mud up there. Why don't you like dragons?"

"This white dragon we are chasing. She destroyed my home. My family. I want her dead to atone for not protecting my family." Then with a glare at Hiccup's back. "But because this one had to show up and get my princess dizzy with dragon fever. It seems that is out of me hands now."

"Oh just get off it. She was already entranced by her when we got there. I could see it in her eyes. Besides, a dragon is just like a wild horse at first."

"How the hell can you compare a dragon to a horse? You must be daft."

Laughing as he ran his hand on Toothless' head. "A wild horse can kill you just like a dragon. Once captured if you show it trust, and show it you aren't scared of it, then it starts to trust you and you form a bond. Same thing with them. You will see when Merida gets to take her home."

Closing his eyes, refusing to talk to these two as they went on talking about the different types of dragons, Micha was plotting the death of the white dragon. His princess could hate him if she wanted too. He would take a beating from her parents if that was the case. 'But I cannot let that thing live. She must die and I am the only one who is willing to do it.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!"

Laughing as she scooped up her one year old nephew Elsa laughed as she tossed him in the air. "Did you sneak away from your mother again? Andrew you are a scamp."

Tossing him as she made her way toward her sister's room she sighed as she smiled. She couldn't believe that her sister was married, had a one year old and was already pregnant again. This time everyone hoped for a girl.

"Andrew! Where did you go?"

"I see." Rubbing her nose on his Elsa laughed. "You got away from your father."

Rounding the corner Kristof sighed as he smiled. Giving his son a look. "I swear you can sneak away from someone with eyes latterly glued to you son." He then caught him as Else tossed him in the air to him. "Sorry Elsa if he bothered you."

"My nephew is never a bother to me. How is Anna?"

"She is resting. Doctor says that it could be any day now. Any minute. I told her after this we need to be careful. She has been so sick with this pregnancy I don't want to risk losing her for another one." With a sigh as he looked down the hall as they walked toward her room. He loved Anna more than anything, and he didn't want to lose her and have to raise two children on his own.

"I am sure she will be fine. She is a strong woman. And can handle that nephew of mine much better than his father."

"Don't give me that!" Dropping his head as he put his son on his shoulders, Kristof shook his head. "I don't understand how she can get him to do things telling him once and it takes me hours to tell him, and still nothing."

Laughing, as they stopped by her door Elsa laid her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about that. He will listen to you in time. But as my mother told my father when Anna was born, it is a mother thing."

Then they both gasped and rushed in the room at the sound of a scream coming from Anna! Stopping they went wide eyed in shock to see a dragon climbing in through the window. Elsa threw her hand out and put up a wall of ice between the beast and her sister. "Get Anna and Andrew out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I will be fine get them out of here!"

Elsa glared at the dragon as the air around her snapped to life with hundreds of ice particles. Her anger increasing her power. Her want to protect her family. Once Kristof was out of the room with her sister and nephew she smiled. "You want to attack my sister? I won't let you devil beast!" She then shot a beam of ice toward her but gasped as she turned and flew out through the window faster than her ice. "No!"

Running she flung her hands and formed an ice cloud that she flew on and followed the dragon over the castle. Looking down she saw the guards. "Get everyone from the city underground! And send more guards to be with Anna!"

"Yes My Queen!"

Turning back to the beast she charged her hands. "I won't let you get away. I will have your head. You threatened my sister. I will take your life for it!"

X

Tensing as he looked up Jack went wide eyed. "Dodge left!" When the dragon went left a blast of ice flew past. "We are here! She must be fighting with her! You can let me go now!"

"Drop him Toothless!" Hiccup then charged him through the clouds and right into her. This time though, Toothless got a good hold on her. Hiccup could see the black sand around her eyes and head. "What is that stuff?"

Elsa glared as she watched the two dragons in the sky. "Another one. Both of you die!" Then she shot a huge ice blast right at them. 'They can't dodge that!' But another shot of ice stopped it a few feet short of it. "What the?"

"Else stop! Please listen to me!"

Turning to see Jack flying at her Else blinked. "Jack what is going on here?"

Dropping to stand on her ice with her Jack sighed. "Just let them handle it." He then looked up at the fighting dragons in the sky. "Long story short she is being controlled by someone and he is trying to break the control and the girl with the messy red hair wants to tame her."

"You lost your mind finally didn't you Jack? That white dragon tried to go after my pregnant sister!"

Blinking as he looked at her Jack thought about the things that they were told. It all pieced together as to who at least two of them were. Pitch. He could control something like her. And he would have her attack them. Then there was Hans who blamed Anna for risking her life and ruining her plans. "That has to be it. It has to be."

"What?"

"I think I know who is behind this." He then saw the terrified glare that Micha had. "I will be right back. Can you make this bigger? I am getting that one and then we will land on your roof and I will tell you."

"Right."

Flying off, Jack hooked Micha around his waist with his staff and jerked him away and went back to Elsa who went toward the castle. "Hiccup, the guy on the black dragon said that she attacked his village looking for him. It went to another girls village looking for her. It came here looking for Anna. I don't know if anyone else is in it or not but I think Pitch and Hans are the ones responsible for it."

"Hans!" Else then looked down at a guard as they landed on the roof. "Where is Anna?"

His eyes worried the guard pointed. "She and Lord Kristof are underground with the midwife. Your sister is in labor!"

"Labor!"

"Go Elsa. As soon as we figure it out what is going on with the dragon, I will lead everyone through okay."

Nodding Elsa stepped off and slid down on ice. "I want all of our men to stand their ground until I say otherwise is that understood! Do not follow after them no matter what happens!" When she got a nod she turned and rushed through the palace to her sister.

X

Hiccup glared as he held on letting Toothless do what he needed to do. "I gotta knock her out! Damnit!"

Still holding on Toothless tried to talk to her. but she wouldn't talk to him. Finally she turned her head and he had a good shot of the side of it and slammed into it hard with his head. He watched as her eyes went wide then fluttered shut. She was out.

With a smile, Hiccup relaxed. "Land in the trees Toothless." He turned to see a smiling Merida and Astrid. "Come here." Once they got there Hiccup smiled. "Merida jump over here. Astrid go and get Micha then join us." He looked over at Jack as he caught his cousin. "Go tell her not to send out her men."

Flying over to look at the knocked out dragon Jack nodded. "She already told them."

With a nod Hiccup patted Toothless and then they dropped down into the woods into a small clearing. Once she was laid down Hiccup and Merida slid off and rushed around to her head. Hiccup looked over her. "She is thin. Way to thin. If she wasn't being controlled I doubt she would have the strength to fly with as frail as she looks."

Landing next to him Jack started at her tail. "Look for black sand. I think I know at least two people behind this."

"There is black sand all over her head." Merida started to reach out to brush it off but was stopped by Jack. "What gives?"

"That is nightmare sand. If you touch it being human you could fall under his control. The one doing it is Pitch Black. Also known as the boogie man. He likes to give people nightmares and thrives on sadness and pain." He then reached out and focused as he encased every grain of sand on her head in ice. "It is the same technique that Sandy uses but he gives everyone sweet dreams."

Watching as he worked, Merida moved and reached out stroking her back. "How could anyone be so cruel to such a beautiful creature?"

"I wish I knew myself." Hiccup moved to stand behind her and sighed. "You get to take care of her Merida. When she wakes up if she isn't under their spell still, you will be the one who will take care of her. Show her no fear. Even if she charges at you or growls. Show her that you trust her one hundred percent. Astrid and I will use Storm Fly to get you some fish to feed her to start."

Looking up at him as she stroked her shinny scales. "How do I know if and when I earn her trust and she becomes mine?"

"When you can hold your hand out to her with your head turned away from her and she touches your hand with her nose. That is when the bond is there and she will become your best friend."

"Done." Jack stood up and smiled. "Unless there is another way they control her, all of Pitch's sand is gone so she should be in her right mind."

"So why would this Pitch do this?"

Looking up at Hiccup he glared. "Pitch stands for everything dark, dank, scary and sad. Myself, Bunny, Tooth, Santa and Sandy all stand for what is bright and magical and happy for everyone around the world. The children mostly. If we weren't around, he would run rampid. That is why he would have done it. And I gotta think that he is working with a guy named Hans too. Which is why she came here."

Gasping as she jerked her head up, Merida had wide eyes as she pulled the dragon's head onto her lap. "Hans! You really think he is in on this?"

"Elsa said it didn't attack out of the sky like it did everywhere else. It was going in Anna's room. Who is in labor right now with her second child."

Looking back down at her as she rubbed her head Merida sighed. "No wonder Elsa was going all out. She is extremely protective of her sister."

"Get away from it."

Everyone looked up to see Micha slide off Storm Fly and pull out a knife. "I am sorry everyone but she is going to die. She can't be aloud to live. No more. No dragon should."

Going between him and the dragon, Merida crossed her arms. "I won't let you hurt her. You will not touch a single scale on her body Micha. Understood!"

"I am sorry princess. It has to be done." But before he could take another step his feet were encased in ice. "Jack."

"Not me."

Elsa walked through the forest with a glare. "I want to know what is going on here. And until I do in my land you will not kill a single living thing. Have I made myself clear?"

Merida then turned and sat back down with her as she cradled her head in her lap again. "Snow Storm isn't under their control anymore. She won't hurt anyone and I am going to try to tame her Elsa."

"Merida your mother will…."

"Get over it. Father let me go." She then smiled at the shocked Micha as she pointed to Hiccup. "That be me cousin Hiccup. His woman Astrid. His dragon Toothless and hers Storm Fly."

Moving to look at the dragon now that she wasn't attacking her sister she sighed. "She is a beautiful creature. And she was going right for Anna." Looking at Jack she nodded. "I think you are right, but just in case Pitch's sand isn't the only thing she can't be allowed to just be free."

"What are ya going to do?"

Elsa stood back and incased the dragon and Merida in ice. "That ice is special and my strongest yet. She tried to blast through it when I put up a wall of it when it went in Anna's room. She couldn't do it. It will keep her for a while."

"Thank you Elsa."

X

Once all the black sand was gone, she lay there sleeping. But though she was out like a light, she could still hear everything that was going on. One of the humans freed her from the spell. Another human wanted to kill her. Two more dragons were there.

Then the one touching her so gently called her Snow Storm. She had to wonder what was going on with this. Soon as she could though, she was going into hiding. Her first and only experience with humans was not one that she wanted to have. It didn't matter how much the girl who held her head said she wanted to just hide away. She couldn't believe the things that she was forced to do. She just wanted to vanish.


	7. Chapter 7

Turning to Jack, Elsa sighed. "I think you are right. It has to have Hanz in it. And you said pitch was controlling her. But that means that Hanz and Pitch have one more place that they are going to be going."

Blinking Jack looked at her odd. "What do you mean they will have one more place to go?"

Crossing her arms she sighed. Elsa turned and looked at the dragon still out cold. "To Rapunzel and Eugene." Looking back at Jack she sighed as she gave him a worried look. "They were close to us for the longest time. And just like when I hurt Anna as a child, when they lost their daughter Rapunzel they closed everything down. When she was found she married the man that helped her get home and they are expecting as well. After everything with Hanz here, he went to try to persuade Rapunzel to leave Eugene and marry him and she of course sent him packing."

"So if he is helping to pull the strings he will be going after them next." Jack sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well maybe not right away though."

"What do you mean?"

Looking at Hiccup then back to the white dragon he half smiled. "With Max there, without her they wouldn't stand a chance. That horse is as stubborn as they come and overly smart. He was actually made head of the guard. Without this dragon, they wouldn't stand a chance against them. I would be willing to bet that they wait a while and see if they can get her back before they make a move. With what those two have gone through, Pitch wouldn't scare them. Eugene could take care of Hans. They need something more than that to get through there. So we at least have some time."

"I won't let them." Her blue eyes glaring, Merida looked up at them as she still gently stroked her head. "They won't touch her."

"Agreed." Elsa felt the glare on her and turned to the other guy. "I will release you if you can follow orders. You are in my Kingdom now and will go by laws."

"I am going to kill her, the first chance I get."

"Then you leave me no choice." Elsa then fluttered her hand and he himself was trapped in a cage of ice. "My ice isn't like Jack's and it isn't like your typical ice. If I truly let my rage go, I can literally freeze summer and turn it into winter. Don't push me."

Once his feet were free he turned his back to her. "You forget so easily that she was going to go after your sister? I don't buy it that she was being controlled at all."

"Then don't. I am not telling you to believe it or buy it at all. What I am telling you is that you are in my Kingdom and you go by my laws. Is that perfectly clear?" Her blue eyes glared into his. "Is that perfectly clear?"

"Fine."

"Keep him in there though. Please." Hiccup sighed as he looked at her. "I am sorry but I don't trust him. Please."

"I can do that."

"And we need to let the ones you are talking about know what is going on. Is there any way that we can have a flag of yours that they can carry so Astrid and Storm Fly can go and let them know what is going on so they don't flip out. And Jack." Hiccup looked at Astrid as she nodded and smiled at her. "Storm Fly is the second fastest dragon on Berk. Second only to Toothless."

Looking back and forth Elsa sighed. "Yes with Jack and one of our flags they would be alright. Eugene and Rapunzel will know it. And they can see Jack also." Then she blinked as she looked at them and was a little confused. "Wait so you all believe in Jack Frost?"

Laughing Astrid came up next to Hiccup and shook her head. "We already went through this before. It isn't that we know who he is. We come from way up north, and are Vikings. Everything we do revolves around believing in what cannot be seen."

"So the thought of seeing someone that most can't wouldn't be strange to you so you could see him then." Elsa smiled. "Well. Let us all go back to the castle. Anna was doing fine but it is I am sure almost time."

Shaking her head, Merida leaned back against a pillar of ice with a smile. "I will come in later. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Merida….."

With a smile Hiccup nodded. "Just remember Merida. Show her now fear and that you trust her fully. It won't happen right away but you know when it does. I told you how."

"Right."

X

Walking back in the castle with everyone, the two dragons following Elsa sighed when everyone gasped and went wide eyed. "Oh for Heavens sake enough with that. You all know perfectly well that I wouldn't be allowing them if they were dangerous." She then turned to see a guard that was left with Anna walking toward her. "My sister?"

With a low bow he smiled. "She is fine. She birthed a healthy baby girl and is now resting. Though she is worried about you My Lady."

Taking a deep breath and then smiling as she slowly let it out, Elsa relaxed now. "That is great news thank you. Please have someone help Anna and Kristof to my bedroom. Right away."

"My Lady."

Walking on she gasped as she stopped. "One more thing. Do not tell my sister about these dragons. I will tell her what is going on. I will know if you say a word to her. And you don't want to make me angry."

"My lady."

Blinking Astrid watched as the guy walked off. "Wow do you have to threaten everyone like that all the time?"

"Most accept me and the powers that I have now. There are still a few that do not. He is one that I am not yet sure about." Else then walked up to a rather large flag and crossed her arms as she looked over at Astrid. "Is this too big?"

Looking up then laughing Astrid crossed her arms with a smile. "It is perfect. Clearly visible from the sky. And with Jack, If they do try to attack I can fly away and he can talk to them then come get me."

"Exactly."

Nodding Elsa then walked on through the halls. "I will have you all meet my sister and her husband. I want her to know that someone is here that will be able to keep handle on the dragon situation. Then you can leave but do hurry back."

"You got it."

x

With a smile as Kristof laid her on her sister's bed, Anna turned and welcomed her daughter into her arms. She was beautiful. With her eyes and Kristof's hair. Though they wouldn't know if she was like her aunt or not for a while. "So Kristof what shall we call her?"

"Whatever you want Anna. Any name is fine with me."

With a glare she looked up at him and how he looked down at their daughter. Smiling she nodded as she kept her eyes on him. "Fine. How about Mud."

Gasping and jerking up to look at her with wide blinking eyes. Mud? Was she serious or was she testing him. "Well I guess if that is really what you want to name her."

Rolling her eyes she pushed her daughter into his arms. "You let me pick with Andrew who I named after my father. You can have a say in what they are named too. I named Andrew. You name her."

Standing with blinking eyes as he looked from his wife to his daughter he smiled at her wide innocent eyes. Eyes that were as blue as the sky on a clear summer day. "Okay. How about Sky? Her eyes are the same exactly colors as yours, like a clear summer sky. Is that alright?"

With a smile as tears misted in her eyes Anna took her daughter as he handed her back. "I love it. Sky. Princess of Ariendale."

"Anna?"

Looking up to see her sister walking across the room she sighed as she relaxed. "Elsa. I am so glad you are alright. What happened?"

Catching her nephew as he jumped into her arms Elsa laughed. "Well that is what I want to talk to you about Anna. You see…."

"What?"

Sitting down on the bed she sighed as she held Andrew on her lap. "I didn't kill it. I am not going to kill it. But Jack is here. And some friends of his, and when you hear their story, it makes sense."

"What does Elsa? You are talking in circles."

"You see…."

"I think I can explain it a little bit better than your sister can."

Anna and Kristof looked up to see another blond walking in the room. Anna's eyes were wide as she held on tightly to her daughter. "Explain what?"

"About the dragon that came in your room, and the two that are in the hall. And exactly what is going on. I am not sure who the guys are but your sister does so I figure you will too."

"Okay."

His eyes narrowing, Kristof crossed his arms. "So explain it?"

Stopping with her arms crossed Astrid smiled. "To be blunt and to the point, the dragon that came in your room is a female white Night Fury. One of the strongest and fastest dragons that there are out there. But she was being controlled by the black sands of pitch, and since she was making a straight line for you, they figured it was because of Hans. My boyfriend and our dragons, a black Night Fury and a blue and white Deadly Nadder knocked her out, got the sand off and now she is out cold, and I am going to go warn Rapunzel and what was his name?"

"Eugene." Anna was breathing heavy. "How do you know? How do you know that the two dragons you have right now aren't a danger? I have never seen anything like that in my life. The soulless eyes."

"I can promise it. In fact, Toothless, a black one just like the white one even does tricks like a dog and can retract his teeth and be all gums." Astrid laughed as she sighed.

Else looked at her sister with a smile. "Would I let something in this house that could harm you, Andrew and now my niece?"

"No."

"You trust me don't you Anna?"

"I do."

Nodding to Astrid she sighed as she stood up. "They are going to be here for a couple of days I want you to meet them. Jack is with them too."

"Alright." Anna was shaking as she leaned against Kristof as he stepped closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 'Oh man.'


	8. Chapter 8

Walking in the room, Hiccup gave a nod as he was followed in by Jack and then Toothless. He smiled though he didn't like hearing the gasps from them. But he understood considering what happened not that long ago. "This is Toothless."

Anna was frozen as she watched the dragon, who seemed to be smiling at them. But with the last one and what it was doing, she didn't know if she should trust it or not. No matter if Elsa did or not. Then she gasped as her son jumped down and ran toward it. "Andrew!"

Holding his hand up as he smiled, Hiccup laughed. Scooping the boy up as he ran past him he smiled. "Toothless is the last dragon in the world that will hurt him. Right bud?" He then sat the boy on his head and stepped back.

Anna and Elsa watched as Andrew decided to reach down and poke him in his eye. Anna could help but laugh when the dragon raised his head, making her son slide down to his back and on down his tail to the floor.

Knowing that they were nervous, Toothless was being extra careful with this boy. Flipping over and laying on his back he let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he put his legs up in the air. Pulling a giggle from the boy as he ran over and jumped on him.

Relaxing now, Anna shook her head. "Well he does seem to be gentle enough."

"Anna…."

Looking up at her husband she sighed. "What? You were raised by rock trolls and my sister and spit ice and snow out of her hand. A nice dragon couldn't be more farfetched than that."

"Good point."

Laughing Elsa fully relaxed as she walked over and plucked her nephew from the dragon. "That is enough young man. You don't get to keep him." As she turned and gave her sister a sly smile. "So this is Andrew. What is her name?"

"Well I got Kristoff to name her. Her name is Sky."

"I love it. Now let's hope that she isn't like me."

Giggling Anna gave her sister a half glare with a smile. "Even if she is, you can teach her how to use her powers and how not to be afraid of them."

Standing with Hiccup now, Astrid laughed. "I hate to be the one to interrupt this but I know you guys don't think that they will go right for this other castle, but I still think it would be a good idea for me and Storm Fly to set out."

"Right." Elsa then handed Kristoff his son. "Come with me. I will give you the special flag that our kingdoms have shared for generations." As Astrid and Hiccup followed her with the dragons she sighed. "This is a flag that will promise that they won't attack you on Storm Fly. With Jack with you and this flag, they will welcome you. And Jack will be able to back up what you tell them as well." She then opened a huge set of doors to a grand bedroom. With sad eyes she lead them in. "This was the bedroom that my parents shared. Here it is."

Turning and looking up, Astrid blinked. There was a good sized flag with the same crest that this castle had. Another flag with another crest, and one gigantic flag with both of them. "I am taking the big one?"

"That's right. They will know when they see that I gave it to you."

"Awesome."

X

Standing on a huge balcony, Hiccup smiled as he walked up to Astrid. "Be careful and hurry back as soon as you can okay."

"I will don't worry about me. You will see."

Turning her to face him, Hiccup kissed her. "I know. But I also know I am going to worry."

"Just wait for me."

"Got it." He then stepped back and watched as she flew off with the flag and Jack hanging off of Storm Fly's legs. Turning to see Elsa he gave her a nod. "I know you said I could stay here in the castle with Toothless, but I would actually rather stay in the woods. It is more like home to me."

"Alright. But I do have a question about that other guy."

"Micha."

Nodding Elsa joined him on the balcony. "Yes. Why was he with you in the first place?"

Half laughing as he laid his hand on Toothless's head he sighed. "Well Merida wanted to come, she wanted the female. She got her dad to agree with it, and he was to come along as her body guard. Though it has turned out to be a nightmare since."

"You really don't trust him at all?"

"If there were no dragons, I would trust him with my cousin. Or even Astrid. I would trust him with that, just not with the dragons. I know it is odd, my village way up North did nothing for generations and generations but fight the dragons and kill as many as they could. It wasn't until I dared to go against the grain, and used Toothless as we worked together to save the entire village. Now everyone has a dragon or two. One old woman has five." Looking over at her he then looked down at Toothless. "It is hard to explain but they are more than pets or mounts. Toothless here, I would hand him my newborn child and let him take anywhere without a worry in the world."

"I see." Reaching out and touching the smooth dragon she smiled. "All I know is that this one and the one Astrid was on helped me in saving my sister and her family. That is all that I care about."

"Right. I am headed out to the others. If you need me just shoot something in the sky and we will be right back here alright."

"Right."

X

Sitting with the dragon's head still in hers, Merida smiled as she looked down at her. "Snow Storm. That is what I will call you. Because you are as white as the mountains after a blizzard."

"Do you really think your mother is going to let you keep that thing? Or your father? The kingdom? I don't understand why you are so for letting her live and 'taming' her like this. After what she was going to do to you in the first place."

"Oh shut it." Merida gave him a glare as she took a deep breath. "If I had known ya would have been like this the whole trip, ya would have been dropped the second we were away from the castle."

"Because I want to do the right thing? That thing is nothing but a monster and she will turn on you the first chance she get. I won't stand for it."

"You are wrong Micha. She isn't like that. I know it in me heart. My very soul." Then she gasped as her bright iced blue eyes flew open and she jumped away from her to the other side of the ice cage they were in. "Snow Storm it is alright. Settle down."

"Get out of there!"

Ignoring Micha, Merida remembered the words that her cousin told her. Standing up and standing firm she smiled at her. "No one here is going to hurt ya. I won't let them. I promise." When she charged her with a snarl she just stood there and closed her eyes. Inside she was shaking violently. Outwardly, she stood her ground. "It is alright."

With his eyes wide, Micha was on his feet. "You are insane! She is going to kill you! Get out of there right now!"


End file.
